


Bikes Aren't The Only Things You Can Ride

by lazorjam



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Actor RPF, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Bicycle crash, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazorjam/pseuds/lazorjam
Summary: James McAvoy is the new kid and Michael Fassbender is the year’s newly-single heartthrob. After revealing to his new friends that he has never kissed anyone, James becomes at the center of a plot to get him some action. Only, it doesn’t end quite as well as everyone was anticipating.Or, James gets into a bicycle accident and Michael saves the day.





	

“You’re never kissed anyone?” Nick asked me, the seven boys all sat staring at me in disbelief. “James, we just have to change that!” He said and Lucas, who was sat opposite him, nodded.

  
“Hey, I’m having a party tonight, why don’t you come? And Michael has just broken up with his girlfriend.” He said with a grin and I rolled my eyes. “Oh don’t be like that! Come, it’ll be a laugh and you can finally get some action.” He said with a grin.

  
I had managed to get myself in a rather awkward position. I had moved to St Andrews only a matter of weeks before and had spent most of my free time on my own in the study room or the drama studio where I had settled right in. Joining the school’s football team wasn’t really my choice, but seeing as I was yet to make any friends, my mum had thought that getting me into sport would be a simply brilliant idea. Turns out, I was quite good at it and the ‘lads’ had soon taken me under their wing and had invited me to sit with them at lunch. Most of the time I had politely turned down their offer and had instead spent my lunch in the drama room, helping out the teachers with setting up for their lessons. But today, after deciding that I could do with some male company, I had sat down with them and was instantly welcomed, especially after I had managed to save four goals the evening before.

  
My sexuality was something that had managed to follow me, haunt me almost, from my old school. They all seemed rather surprised that the only gay boy in the year was actually a pretty good goalie, but weren’t so surprised when I informed them I was doing drama, art and music for my A-Levels. They were all doing subjects like sport and psychology which were apparently tell tell signs that a boy was straight, apart from the years heartthrob, Michael Fassbender, who was doing both art and psychology. He was bisexual, but had never openly dated a guy. They were insisting that after his break up with long term girlfriend Alicia, I was going to be the one to break his straight spell. I doubted that, Michael was gorgeous but I was just me, boring little James with the Scottish accent and the pretty eyes. One of the girls who had come to watch the match the night before had commented on how beautiful they were.

  
“Who wants action?” I looked up at the deep Irish voice that had just come into earshot. And there Michael was, in all his gorgeous glory, messy ginger hair making him look so rugged and the contrast of his bright green eyes made me feel the need to swallow very deeply and over my lap with my jacket. He sat down beside me, his muscular hands covered in white acrylic paint and little tattoo on his wrist covered up with his watch.

  
“James here has never been kissed.” Nick informed him and I looked up at him, my cheeks reddening. He laughed and patted me on the back. “And he doesn’t think it’s weird.” He added and I shook my head, looking back over to him.

  
“Never said that.” I added with a frown and then looked back to my hands which were nervously sat in my lap, Michael’s hand still resting on my back. “And I’ll come to your party tonight.” I said and looked up at Lucas who was now grinning at me. I looked up at Michael who still had his eyes on me.

  
“Well I’ll see you there, then.” He said and then stood up, getting his lunch from his bag and then going over to the microwave to heat it up. I watched him with a slightly dropped jaw and then looked back to the other boys who were all looking back at me.

  
“We said so.” Caleb teased with a grin as I let out a quiet laugh and began to eat my sandwich.

•

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror, straightening my shirt and trying to work out if I should have two or three buttons undone. I had fluffed up my hair with a bit of salt spray and now stood inspecting myself.  _You look lovely, Jamie_ my mum had informed me when she came into my bedroom with my dinner and had found me trying to flatten down the collar of my shirt. I had smothered myself in the expensive aftershave my dad had sent me for Christmas a few years before and had made sure I used extra moisturiser so that the spot on my upper lip would, hopefully, disappear by the time Michael arrived at the party.

  
James, can you bring a bottle of vodka tonight? C

  
Sure. Any brand? J

  
Smirnoff is fine. See you later. C

  
Now all I had to do was work out how to get vodka. I was cycling to the party and, whilst I was 18 and could buy the drink, I wasn’t going anywhere near a shop. I would just have to go the long way and head into the Londis by the park in order to get the vodka. I would just leave half an hour earlier - it would be fine.

  
I finished my tea and then left, ensuring I gave my mum a kiss on the cheek and the reassurance that I would be just fine on the way out. It was already dark but the street lights were bright enough to ensure I could see there I was going, weaving in and out of parked cars as I made my way through to the woody cut through that would take me from our estate to the next one where the little shop was. I had cycled the path hundreds of times before and happily made my way through the trees, humming to myself as I did so and looking up at the bright stars which were lighting up the sky.

  
Though, I didn’t notice the tree stump I was about to hit. My wheel buckled and I was sent flying over the handlebars, foot getting stuck in the gears of my bike and head and arm roughly hitting the tree only a few centimeters beside me. I cried out in pain as I landed with a thud, the bottle in my bag shattering as I fell onto my back, my arm in an awkward position and foot aching. I looked around me and saw nothing but the shadows of the tall trees which were whistling in the wind, hissing and creaking in a way that was only ever terrifying in the dark. I managed to sit up against the tree, my head aching and arm throbbing, presumably broken. My foot was in the worst pain, though. I could see that my trainer was ripped open and the fabric was dark with blood. I couldn’t feel my toes and I knew that I was rapidly losing blood, the chains having ripped through my foot. I knew that I was just in too much shock to register quite what was going on. I began to call out for help, looking around frantically, but it was half seven and everybody would be at home, tucked up safe and sound in their warm living rooms, watching crappy telly and having a ball, not sat with a broken arm, ripped up foot and a horrific headache in the middle of a cold woodland in the middle of Oxford.

  
“Someone there?” I heard someone yell whilst having my little panic. Michael. “Where are you? Hello?” He called again and I cleared my throat.

  
“I’m through here.” I said, reaching for my bag and fiddling to find my phone so I could flick on the torch. It soon lit up and I could hear the rustle of leaves beneath heavy footsteps getting louder. “Michael?” I asked, shining my torch in his direction. “Well, you’re the last person I was expecting to see.” I said with a chuckle and, before I knew it, he was stood in front of me, using the torch on his phone to give me a once over, his attention immediately on my foot. He took off his jumper and pressed it to where the blood was seeping from, making me yelp in pain.

  
“Sorry, sorry.” He said, propping his phone up so we were both illuminated. “Oh, James.” He chuckled and looked at me with a grin. “You on your way to Lucas’ party?” He asked me and I nodded.

  
“Yeah, I was just on my way to get some drink, then I fucked my bike on that.” I used my good arm to point to the large tree stump that was covered in both my blood and half my bike, the gears scattered across the ground. “Think I’ve broken my arm too.” I said, looking at him as he tied the jumper around my foot using his shoe lace. “All in all, not a great night.” I said with a laugh and he chuckled, making my heart skip.

  
“I was too. Caleb had text me to say we needed vodka.” He said and I raised an eyebrow. “Was just on my way to get it. And your foot looks pretty nasty, I’ll phone for an ambulance.” He said, picking up his phone and dialling 999.

  
“That’s weird.” I commented, looking from my foot up to him. “Caleb texted me asking to get vodka as well.” I told him and he sighed.

  
“Probably one of their elaborate plans, again.” He told me, waiting for someone to pick up.

  
“Well, unless the plan was for me to fuck up my bike, foot and arm, I think it’s a bit null and void.” I said and he laughed, grinning at me as I grinned back at him, my heart hammering with both the anticipation of quite how this situation would end, both with Michael and my foot. “I suppose it’s sort of sweet that they’re trying this hard?” I suggested and he laughed, nodding.

  
“One could say - hello, ambulance please. No, not for myself. He’s conscious. Okay, right. Thanks. - that I suppose. They do this a lot.” Michael informed me, then placing more pressure on my wound. “Your arm alright?” He asked, nodding to my arm which was limpy hanging beside me. I could still wiggle my fingers, it was all fine.

  
“Aye.” I said with a nod as he carefully moved my leg into a position that was far more comfortable, my foot clicking as he did so. We both hissed at the noise and he then moved to sit beside me, satisfied that the bleeding was under control.

  
“Probably best you talk to the medics.” He told me, then handing me his phone which I put to my ear. “I’ll just keep an eye on your foot, make sure it doesn’t break in half completely.” He chuckled and then looked at my arm. “Think you’ve broken that good and proper, mate.” He told me and I looked up at him with a slight smile.

  
“I am fully aware of that from the sheer amount of pain I am currently in.” I said and he nodded, now fully aware that it was a pretty stupid point to make. I didn’t mean it like that, and I could see that he was a little bit offended. I went to apologise when the medic began to speak to me, asking a multitude of questions which I didn’t really see a point to. All I knew was that I was a few minutes away from having the adrenaline wear off, and therefore a few minutes away from laying down and screaming in pain. Perhaps Michael should have gone to get the vodka, at least he could get me drunk and that would shut me up. But he seemed far to content with sitting with his arm around me, trying to keep us both warm and protected from the wind.

  
“They’ll be here in forty minutes.” I informed him once I hung up, handing him his phone. “There’s been an accident on the motorway so all the ambulances and medics are at that at the moment.” He frowned at that and then looked at my foot.

  
“But you’re half a minute away from having your foot break in two.” He said quietly and I chuckled, shaking my head. “I’m not joking, I think it’s just the shoelace keeping it together now.” I could hear the amusement in his voice and we were soon both sat laughing, mainly due to the fact I knew that if I stopped, I would begin to cry. There was nothing less attractive than my crying face. I had been told that a lot.

  
We eventually composed ourselves and Michael phoned Nick, informing him that neither of us would be attending the party. He just went along with the faux tale that we had met in the shop and then gone back to his place to shag, or something. I was quite happy that he hadn’t told them as it meant that we would get to spend some time together rather than having them all barge in and try and help me, or help Michael and I ‘hook up’. By the end of the phonecall I was crying, my face pressed against Michael’s bare bicep and tears wet with salty tears. He was rubbing my back and trying to soothe me, reassuring me that it would all end well and that I would be fine once we’d gotten to hospital.

  
“Just talk, distract me. Tell me about yourself.” I said to him between sobs, trying to calm myself down and stop crying, even if it was all i wanted to do thanks to the monumental pain i was experiencing. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile, then humming and thinking about what it was he could tell me about himself.

  
“Well,” He started, sitting up and adjusting me so we were in a more comfortable position. “My name is Michael Fassbender, I’m 18, I lived in Ireland until I was 12 and then moved to Oxford with my dad, who’s German. That’s why my accent is so fucked up.” Michael’s accent was far from fucked up, it was smooth, deep and so seductive that any command he gave me would be done immediately. I chose to not inform him of that. “I have a little brother, Richard, he’s 14, and we play rugby together a lot. He’s really good.” He told me and I nodded along to what he was saying with a smile, so intensely listening to him that the pain was slowly slipping away. I had seen Michael play rugby during one of our coaching sessions; football and rugby practice were always held at the same time, and he was amazing. Better than some of the professionals I had watched play during the six nations games. “I want to be an actor, though. I’ve done a few little bits here and there, mainly minor roles in Holby and stuff like that, never anything decent.” My eyes lit up at the mention of him wanting to be an actor, it seemed that we had more in common than I had initially thought. I too had always wanted to be an actor so for him to have the same aspiration as me, it was both odd and exciting. “Um, that’s about it.” He said with a soft laugh, seeming like he was guilty that there wasn’t more about himself for him to tell me. I didn’t mind, though. What he had told me was very useful and I already felt like I knew him far better. “Oh, and I’m bisexual. Is that a problem?” He questioned and I laughed, shaking my head.

  
“Far from a problem, my friend. I’m gay, so it’s fine.” He raised his eyebrows and grinned at me. “You’re not the only queer in the year, don’t panic.” I said with a grin and he laughed, shaking his head and knocking his shoulder against mine. “Perhaps we should start a club, a way of uniting a community of gays and lesbians and then we can take over the school.” I joked with a grin and he laughed, shaking his head and then giving me a smile.

  
“I would like that.” He said and fluffed up my hair, then going to see to my foot again. “Anything else you want me to do? You comfortable? Warm?” He asked and I nodded, watching with interest as he tightened the shoelace and then came back to sit beside me, arm wrapping around my waist as he pulled me close, his muscular body shivering as he did so.

  
“You warm?” I asked him and he shook his head, laughing. “You should go get that bottle of vodka.” I suggested and he raised an eyebrow, trying to work out if I was joking or not. “Or we can double check that bottle of wine that’s in my backpack. I thought I heard it smash, but that may have just been my arm.” I grinned as he reached across to pick up my backpack. He unzipped it and produced the bottle of wine which was fully intact.

  
“I think it may have been your helmet that broke.” He deduced, nodding in the general direction of my crumpled helmet which I had, thankfully, been wearing. I knew that if I hadn't have been wearing it, I would have a lot more damage to my head than just an annoying headache. “The wine is just fine.” He said happily, unscrewing the cap and then having a gulp, soon handing me the bottle. I had some, humming in enjoyment as Michael then came to sit beside me comfortably, his eyes scanning the trees for the bright blue lights of the ambulance. It had only been five, ten, minutes.

  
“Have you ever done anything with a guy?” I asked him after a short period of silence, in which I had drunk half the bottle of wine. He had then taken it from me and downed some more. “I mean, even just kiss. Because I haven't but I still know I want to date guys rather than girls. Like, I don't watch the same porn as everyone else and I've never looked at girls the same as everyone else does.” I told him and he looked down at me with a frown.

  
“Yeah, I have. But I've never dated a guy. Just been one night things to be honest.” He told me. “Why, you offering?” He asked with a laugh and I grinned up at him.

  
“Well, that's why I asked.” _James what the fuck_. I looked up at him with a grin and he laughed, shaking his head and then pulling me into his lap. “Come on, Michaellll.” I hummed and he pressed a kiss to the back of my head gently.

  
“There, that alright?” He asked me and I shook my head, turning to look at him. I pouted my lips and he rolled his eyes, then giving me a quick kiss to the lips. “There.” He hummed as I sat there grinning at him, my lips savouring the feeling of his on mine.

  
“For now.” I said and then shut my eyes, humming in appreciation as he wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping the both of us warm. His short, neat beard was rubbing against the back of my neck as we sat in a content silence, the only noise around Is being the hiss of the wind and the cries of the birds. Before, this had been terrifying but now, it was somewhat peaceful and relaxing, especially with Michael for company. I looked around the dark forest and laughed to myself. The situation that we were in was one that only ever seemed to happen in films. We were here, brought together by complete coincidence (and maybe Lucas) and were cuddling whilst waiting for the ambulance. I turned to look at Michael who was looking right back at me. “Come here.” I mumbled and began to kiss him, my hand reaching up to cup his cheek. His moved from my waist to my shoulder as he kissed back, humming in delight. I saw this as my one shot at something good, of finally getting some action and, in return, a friend. Because Michael was nice, funny and so charismatic that he could have me in his hands like putty.

  
“Well, that was unexpected.” He mumbled once I eventually pulled away. He tasted like sweet wine and mint, his lips rough against mine but his hands so gentle that it made me feel totally at ease. I laughed and then sat back down beside him, hissing at the pain in my foot which, thanks to the wine and kissed, I had almost forgotten about. “Careful, James.” He mumbled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders again, hugging me close. “Don't want you hurting yourself any more now, do we?” He said and I shook my head; God, he sounded just like my mother.

  
“Not at all.” I said and looked up at him through my long eyelashes, a grin still firmly fixed on my face. “But you liked it, right?” I asked and he nodded enthusiastically. “Good, because I did too.” I told him and he smiled back at me, giving me another quick kiss.

  
“You know, this would be a lot better and far more romantic if you weren't so severely injured.” He informed me, his hand moving up to play with my hair. “And the story I told the boys would be right.” He mused and playfully hit him on the chest with the back of my hand. “Well you're not complaining.” He shrugged, looking back at me. Well, he made a valid point.

  
“Perhaps once I’m better.” I suggested and he nodded, giving me another quick kiss before turning his head when he heard sirens. “Ah, is that for me?” I asked as he stood.

  
“I believe so. I'll go guide them over to us.” He said, giving me a smile and then disappearing into the darkness. I looked down at my foot and used my torch to investigate it. Michael’s once navy jumper was now drenched in blood and was stuck to my foot, his white lace now red. My arm was still hanging, but I could wiggle my fingers and ensured that I did just so that everything didn't seize up. Michael and the two medics arrived a few minutes later and used their torches to properly examine me, Michael giving my hand a reassuring squeeze as they put my foot into a brace and I yelled out in pain. He did the same when they popped my shoulder back into place and then put my arm into a cast.

  
“Thank you for staying, keeping me company.” I told Michael and he smiled at me, leaning down to give me a kiss. “I think this was something wonderful, you know? Even if I am severely injured.” I said with a grin and he laughed, nodding.

  
“You know, I think it was too.”


End file.
